Martial Arts, Modeling, and Madness
by EleanorAquitaine
Summary: Naruto is a model/martial artist in LA. He's girlfriends is Hinata. What will happen as he rises in the world of fame, and what secrets of his mysterious and shady past will be uncovered. NaruHina
1. A Morning Request

A/N love you all Thanks for reading an reviewing! Special thanks to **Hinakunoichi **you are always a great help and so funny! Love all of your feedback. This is something funny I thought up in a burst of imagination. I'm not sure if I will continue so let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: : I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

This is set in LA present day. Naruto, HInata, and the rest of the gang aren't actually ninjas but this story uses the same characteristics and appearances so in essence they are the same. I'll type up a quick profile below skip if you want

Naruto: age 19

decription: 6'1" blue eyes, tan, spiky blond hair, well toned (he is a high class martial artist)

about: loves ramen, a bit of an idiot, dense, currently a model (He isn't very well know but his fame is slowly growing) well liked because of goofy fun-loving and friendly personality, also increasingly famous (especially around home district) for martial artistry (Black belt)

Currently dating: Hinata Hyuga

If you want any more or anyone else's bio just ask!

Beep-a-da-beep beep beep-a-da-beep. Naruto rolled over not wanting to get up. Beep-a-da-beep beep beep-a-da… Naruto slammed the snooze on his alarm clock. It was 6 am time to get up.

He got up and stretched. After taking a shower, he got dressed shoved some cereal into his mouth and ran out the door. He checked his watch. He had just enough time to jog over to the dojo where he trained and get in a few rounds before, Granny Tsunade would drag him over to go to his shoots for the day.

He really would prefer to simply do martial arts and not have to stand in front of a camera while they took pictures of him but it couldn't be helped. His godfather, and martial arts teacher, who he called Pervy Sage, as well as his actual parents, who died before he was 1, had been good friends with the old man who ran a modeling agency. Naruto had really like the old man. Unfortunately the old man died when Naruto was 12, and his daughter, Tsunade, took over the agency. She had also been good friends with his parents and was about the same age as 'Pervy Sage'. (in their 50's [but she doesn't look it])

She began pestering Naruto to try modeling. Even at a young age, Naruto was very fit and even cute, if you cleaned him up. However, people tended not to notice since he wore baggy unfashionable clothing and was not the cleanest person in the world. (He comes from the poorer/slums of town) However, she finally got him when he was 16.

It was all due to the fact the 'Pervy Sage' has been in love with Tsunade since high school and though he is a womanizer and perv, he never really got over her. So she got him to give Naruto special training for as long as Naruto modeled.

Thus Naruto had been modeling for 3 years now. He was use to it and often told he was a natural, but didn't really care. As long as it got him extra training he was good, but that was it. About a year after he began modeling, girls started attacking him wanting to be his girlfriend and maybe even hook up a modeling job for themselves, or at least be able to brag that their boyfriend was a model. That was about the time that he started dating Hinata.

She was different, he had known her for a very long time, but they had only really become friends at the beginning of high school. They became really good friends and then, a week after her 17th birthday, Naruto asked her out. They have been dating ever since. (Now back to present)

Naruto finally reached the dojo. No doubt 'Pervy Sage' was off somewhere doing who know what. Thankfully, Naruto had someone much more reliable that he usually did morning training with. He walked into the building, heading for the locker rooms to get his stuff.

After changing he walked out only the practice area. Looking around he spied a beautiful girl about his age practicing kicks on a punching bag. She had long hair, which was currently pulled back into a braid and though she was delicate boned, her kicks were powerful.

Naruto snuck up behind her before shouting, "Hey Hinata, how's it going?"

Caught off guard Hinata jumped in surprise and let out a tiny squeak. Quickly turning, she found herself face to face with her boyfriend. Blushing she stammered, "N-naruto you s-surprised me. D-don't you have a p-photo s-shoot t-today?" her violet eyes looked up to meet his bright blue ones.

"Yeah, but I don't need to be there for a while." He said ruffling his wild blond hair. "Plus what kind of person would I be if I didn't say good morning to my girlfriend." Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Ummm…w-well…uhh…" Hinata blushed.

"You two going to stand there all day staring at each other?" shouted Kiba from across the room. Kiba was one of Naruto's good friends and an avid dog-lover. He had a crush on Hinata, but got over it about 4 months after the two had started going out. Now he saw Hinata as just a friend (though a really hot one[don't tell Naruto]). Apparently Kiba had taken it over as his goal to tease the two relentlessly.

"Hey Kiba, you picking a fight?" shouted Naruto back

"Maybe I am."

"Well then bring it." Naruto shouted baack. He then leaned over to Hinata and gave a kiss. "See you shortly, Hina, after I beat the crud out of this punk."

Hinata smiled and gave him a quick kiss back. "My turn next" she said softly. Hinata was a good fighter though nowhere near the level of Naruto and Kiba and some of the other, still she loved sparing with Naruto, because he always gave her advice and helped her, though he did hold back, he never went easy on her, he simply made sure never to hurt her. (apart from sore muscles)

Naruto walked over to where Kiba was. "Lets get this started!" he roared. Kiba grinned. He had grew up with Naruto. Together they had survived fights, and narrowly missed drugs, gangs and the police. They both had hard lives, but Kiba always enjoyed hanging out with Naruto. Even though some of his background was shadier than an alley way, he was a good guy who honestly watched out for his friends.

Their match was heated and both were highly skilled, but Naruto didn't get his title of #1 most unpredictable for nothing. After about 20 minutes, Naruto had Kiba pinned. He smilled panting heavily, "I win!"

This wasn't a great surprise Naruto usually won. It wasn't that they were terribly mismatched, it was simply that Naruto was just a bit better.

"G-good job Naruto." Said Hinata as she handed him a towel and bottle of water.

"Ok so you're up next." Naruto told her still slightly panting.

"D-don't you want to r-rest?"

"Nah, just let me catch my breath real quick…Hey Kiba, nice fight, I think you were closer this time." Naruto grinned teasing his friend who hated that he almost always lost against him(Naruto).

"Yeah whatever man, next time I won't go so easy on you." Kiba shouted back rubbing his sore shoulders.

"Alright Hinata, you ready? So what do you want to work on today…" he turned around to find Hinata very carefully dabbing a wet towel on a bloody gash in her hand. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed over.

"W-well I just was polishing the k-katana and my hand s-slipped. I-I'll be fine though. I just n-need a band aid. It w-won't even leave a s-scar."

However, Naruto had already shot off in search of a band aid. Hinata sighed sometimes he could be a little overprotective of her, not that she cared. She actually rather liked it. But sometimes it meant that he had to stop everything or take the most unnecessary precautions. Hinata smiled just a bit. If it made Naruto happy it who was she to complain because Naruto's happiness was hers.

"Hmmm, your little puppy dog boyfriends off somewhere? Let me guess, getting a band aid?" A confident middle-aged woman's voice said.

"Oh Ms Tsunade, I-i didn't realize you were h-here." Said Hinata hoping that A) Tsunade wasn't drunk and B) that she wasn't here to take Naruto away for the day.

"Hmph, well if that idiots not around…"

"Hey Granny Tsunade! What are you doing here?" shouted Naruto across the room.

"speak of the devil.' Tsunade said under her breath. Then out loud she shouted back, "Same goes for yourself. Not planning on trying to ditch today are you?"

"Well, just waiting until I had no choice."

"And you mean…"

"You dragging me there. Duh Granny."

Tsunade hit him over the head. "Hey show your elders some respect!"

"Owowow!" Naruto clutched the top of his head.

"A-are you alright N-naruto?" Hinata asked in worried voice as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah I think I'll live. Oh by the way here's your band aid."

"T-thank you." Hinata blushed just a bit.

Tsunade chuckled. This was going to work out better than she thought. "Hey you two!" she shouted. "Hey you guys, I got a favor I got to ask you both for." This will be interesting, Tsunade thought.

A/N OK so here is your prize for 1000 visitors! Good job! Since you are all such loyal and loving fans/ readers/ great help, I will be making another story whose plotline will be determined via the poll currently on my profile. The end date will be extended to July 14th (I'm giving you guys an extra week so use it wisely) even if you want me to just finish my current projects, the I'll have a button for that too. Love you all!

Advice, flames, anything is welcome!


	2. A Peek into Hinata

A/N love you all Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to you are always a great help and so funny! Love all of your feedback. This is something funny I thought up in a burst of imagination. I'm not sure if I will continue so let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: : I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

This is set in LA present day. Naruto, HInata, and the rest of the gang aren't actually ninjas but this story uses the same characteristics and appearances so in essence they are the same.

_Tsunade chuckled. This was going to work out better than she thought. "Hey you two!" she shouted. "Hey you guys, I got a favor I got to ask you both for." This will be interesting, Tsunade thought._

Naruto and HInata turned to face her. They were startled and Hinata looked a bit surprised.

"So what do you want Granny?" asked Naruto, his voice a mix of exasperation and curiosity at another favor, but one that required Hinata.

"Hum, h-how can we help, M-ms. Tsunade?" Hinata asked with her usual slight stutter. It was improving though. As a matter of a fact speaking itself was an improvement. For all of middle school (5th-8th), and most of her freshmen year of high school, you were lucky if you got so much as a verbal response, let alone sentences. Conversations were unheard of. Her teachers and counselors attributed it to extreme family tensions or psychological trauma.

It had gotten better towards the end of freshmen year, and she began speaking and actually participating in conversations. Most people credited Naruto, because it became clear how much he encouraged her. Not to mention it was rather obvious that she had a secret crush on her. However, Naruto was too dense to realize and instead simply counted her among his closest friends.

Unfortunately, that summer Hinata had a serious relapse and was admitted to the hospital for depression. Though it was not her family that took her to the hospital it was her friends who were truly worried about her. Her family was rich, and very proud. They saw their daughter as a complete failure, and simply called her to tell her that her depression was another proof of her weakness and inadequacy.

For this and many other reasons surrounding her family issues, Hinata was unable to leave the hospital for several months. Her family continued to provide for her financially, but refused to accept her back into their house. They agreed to pay for her financially need but dis-owned her in every other way. This slowed down her recovery greatly.

Hinata returned shortly after the beginning of the second semester of sophomore year. She boarded at a nearby orphanage (they same one that Naruto was living at). Upon her return, Naruto became her little knight in shining armor. (though he wasn't that little anymore, he was sixteen, and had grown 6" in the past few months and was now 5'8" and still clearly growing.) It was clear the Hinata still had a huge crush on Naruto and most people thought he probably returned her feelings though they weren't going out. Hinata's recovery was going very well, and within a few months she would say more than a few words to people other than Naruto.

By the summer of sophomore year, the two were inseparable. Anyone who didn't know them would probably think they were dating. Actually, a friend of theirs, the insufferably tactless Sai, came back from a long trip with his family, and when he was the two together, he asked, "So have the mute and the idiot gotten together?" (Don't blame him he's just…tactless)

This earned him a rather painful konk on the head, courtesy of Naruto, and many death glares, aka all the girls in their little group (TenTen, Sakura, and Ino, Temari was away in Arizona). Not to mention Hinata refused to speak for the next two days.

Well, his rather rude comment did come to pass, as that by the end of the summer they were everything, but official. Come Hinata's 17th birthday and Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend. Hence forward, Hinata's recovery quickly wrapped up and there was very little evidence of her traumatic experiences left. Only her stuttering, which has been since slowly disappearing, remained.

Tsunade looked at Hinata. She never failed to amaze her. Though she was gentle and very kind she could be stubborn in her own way, and bravely carried the burdens of her past.

"Well…" Tsunade said clearing her throat. "There has been a last minute change to your shoot today Naruto. It will require you to partner with a female model." Then she grinned evilly. "And you'll have to kiss her."

A/N Hahaha now remember Naruto and Hinata are madly in love with each other. Now he has to kiss an unknown female model! How could you Tsunade-baa-chan! Well you'll just have to see how this turns out until the NEXT chapter. (I'm sorry if Hinata's background was kind of depressing but I think that that was actually a mild way of describing it and not too far from what could have happened given the characters. If you want me to write a more in depth version, or the history of something in the story just say so. It is never too late to ask. Even when I have finished the story I will be more than happy to come back to it and write.


	3. WHAT THE?

A/N love you all Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to you are always a great help and so funny! Love all of your feedback. This is something funny I thought up in a burst of imagination. I'm not sure if I will continue so let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

"_Well…" Tsunade said clearing her throat. "There has been a last minute change to your shoot today Naruto. It will require you to partner with a female model." Then she grinned evilly. "And you'll have to kiss her."_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "what kind of kissing?"

Tsunade grinned. Here comes the really fun part she thought. "Well, for the shoot the photographer wanted a sexy portrayal, so it means rather intimate kissing, and such…"

"WHAT!" Naruto rudely interrupted her, yelling. "Why you! How could you! I refuse, no way. I don't care what you say. NO WAY IN H*** MHRHMMMNPF." His shouting, and profanities were muffled by Tsunades hand.

Hinata simply stood frozen and a bit more than little mortified. Not about the kissing, actually, but because she had slowly pieced together all the strange 'comments' and 'request' that Tsunade had asked her recently. Now that she had the big picture she was not sure if she was horrified, or scared.

Tsunade began to laugh, as Naruto continued to shout at her through her hand. "So Hinata didn't tell you?" Tsunade said with a wicked grin. She knew that Hinata wouldn't have told Naruto even if she figured it out before her 'final hint'. It was just too great. Hinata continued to stand there her eyes were huge and completely frozen except for her mouth which seemed to be trying to form words.

"Mrhmpfn hfuh?" Naruto questioned. However, it came out as rather unintelligible do to Tsunade's hand.

Tsunade laughed again. "I'm guessing you want to know what it is that Hinata has not yet told you?"

Naruto glared at her and nodded.

"Well, it just so happens that the model for the shoot is going to none other than the Hinata Hyugga!" Tsunade stated as she lifted her hand from the blond's mouth.

Apparently Nauro had not seen that coming because he simply stood there jaw agape.

Hinata finally came enough to her senses to whisper, "R-really?"

Tsunade laughed. "Yep! Shooting starts in a couple hours but I expect to see you both there by 8 you hear?" Tsunade turned and began to walk out the door.

"Wwwwaaaaahhhhh…" came Naruto's reply. Then looking at the clock he quickly regained his animated attitude, and shouted, "I ONLY GOT 1 MORE HOUR **NO FAIR."**

Hinata on the other hand was having a bit of a panic attack. I take that back, she was having a full blown meltdown on the inside. She wanted to shout for joy that she got to be with Naruto for the whole day and well spend lots of time with her boyfriend. She wanted to scream because not only would she have to have her picture taken as a MODEL (she has low self-esteem and therefore doesn't think herself pretty despite the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous…) but it was Naruto in 'intimate poses and kissing'. In compromise she did what she does best, blush and faint.

A/N hope you like it comments and suggestions are welcome!


	4. Just Before

A/N love you all Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to all you who review, you are always a great help! Love all of your feedback.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

BTW: Some people asked that I continue profiling the main characters…so here goes…(for Naruto see chapter 1)

Hinata Hyuga: Age: 19

Description: 5'5" large violet eyes; fair skin (somewhat pale); long straight black hair; delicately boned; petite; long legs; very fit (she does some martial arts with her boyfriend)

About: she loves purple, and is a very good cook. Dis-owned by her family, she has had a traumatic past (see chapter 2). This has left her with several issues, including low self-esteem. She loves children and is a pretty good martial artist. She loves to read and has a very good understanding of medicines. Foxes are her favorite animal.

Currently Dating: Naruto Uzumaki

_Hinata on the other hand was having a bit of a panic attack. I take that back, she was having a full blown meltdown on the inside. She wanted to shout for joy that she got to be with Naruto for the whole day and well spend lots of time with her boyfriend. She wanted to scream because not only would she have to have her picture taken as a MODEL (she has low self-esteem and therefore doesn't think herself pretty despite the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous…) but it was Naruto in an 'intimate poses and kissing'. In compromise she did what she does best, blush and faint._

Several hours later- at the photo shoot

Hinata sat nervously fidgeting in her chair. As soon as she had arrived at the shoot, two assistances dragged her off. She was then forced to sit as numerous people applied make-up to her face, and ran all sorts of brushes and product through her hair. Not to mention they had her wearing a rather revealing bathing suit. Thankfully she had a cute little cover-up to wear over it, but being the shy and modest young lady she was, she was still embarrassed.

Naruto had just finished with his own 'torture' as he called it, and stepped out into the waiting area. He was greeted by the sight of Hinata looking absolutely stunning. Smiling he walked over and grabbed her hand as he plopped down in the chair next to her.

Hinata looked up at him and blushed. Shyly smiling back, she squeezed his hand. Though she was still very nervous, Naruto's mere presence gave her security.

Naruto started scratching the back of his head and said, "You look really…really nice, Hinata. Well I mean that that outfit…I just wanted to say…hey I didn't mean to embarrass you! Oh no, Hinata…you're turning really red…Breath! No no no, your gunna pa- (hinata faints)… pass out."

Dang it Granny was going to kill him. Not to mention this was the third time Hinata had passed out that day. (She also passed out when they were explaining the photo shoot) He really hadn't meant to embarrass her like that. He was actually getting worried. Even though Hinata insisted that she would be fine and it was an honor to be able to help him out with his work, Naruto wasn't so sure. Yeah he was extactic that his girlfriend would be modeling with him. Heck, seeing Hinata dressed up in that outfit was enough to make his day. But if it was going to make her this insecure…? He never wanted her to forced into anything. He remembered back to the first time Sakura and Ino had tried to give her a make over.

(Flash back Shortly after Hinata has moved into the Orphanage where Naruto lives)

Naruto was just leaving his room to grab and afternoon snack when a small flash of black and lavender rushed behind him quivering and hugging him in a death grip.

Before he could do anything, Sakura skidded down the halls. (Sakura doesn't live at the orphanage but they all go to the same high school and are good friends) Pausing in front of Naruto she stopped gasping for air. "Hinata*Gasp*I see you hiding behind Naruto*Gasp*please come*Heavy breathing*back…"

Hinata shook her head violently against Naruto's back.

"if you*gasp*don't want us to*DeepBreatInAndOut*cut your hair then just say so, ok?" Sakura pleaded.

"Wait what in the world is going on." Naurto interjected

"Well Ino and I had taken Hinata shopping, but that wasn't going so well, so instead we went to get our nails done. After that Ino suggested Hinata get her hair cut, you know, all part of the makeover. But at the word cut Hinata here bolted. Good thing I'm on the cross country team she ran straight back here. That's almost four miles!"

Naruto turned to Hinata, who was still clinging to him. "Hey it's alright. You don't have to have a makeover. Hey I know let's get some Ramen!"

"Naurto do you ever eat anything other than Ramen?" Sakura complained.

"Yeah I do! I eat Hinata's rice balls!"

"That's cause they taste like RAMEN!"

"so what…They are GOOD!" Naruto shouted in a quieter voice he said to Hinata, "Come on, I'm sure Ayame has something for us in the kitchen."

(End of flashback)

IT still remained a mystery to Naruto why Hinata despised having her hair cut or shopping for clothes. HE was pretty sure most other girls, liked shopping for clothes. Even Tenten enjoyed it. Well when it was sports equipment or workout stuff. He never pushed it though. It mean that he never got dragged to the mall like Sasuke-teme and he was fine with that. Plus he never dug around in Hinata's past. It was something hers and she would share when she wanted to. And it wasn't as though he have his own dark terrors that no one knew about.

"NARUTO!" shouted a female voice.

Dang it, Granny is going to give me an earful. Well I suppose it's too late to escape. Might as well…

Picking up Hinata (Bridal style) he headed towards the area where they would be shooting.

"Coming Granny!"

A/N THankyou for your patience!


	5. The Meeting

A/N love you all Thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to all you who review, you are always a great help! Love all of your feedback.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would already be together! This is just my vision of them.

BTW: Some people asked that I continue profiling the main characters…so here goes…

Kiba Inuzuka: Age: 19

Description: 5'10" wiry muscle, wild brown hair, brown almost black eyes, exceptionally pointy canine teeth, two red triangles tattoo on his face (base under his eye and point at jaw line), kinda looks like a K-9

About: he loves dogs and owns a giant mutt named Akamaru. His family's business deals with anything related to dogs, including but not limited to dog fights, training attack dogs, breeding, providing subjects for illegal testing… He is crude and many use the word feral to describe him. He grew up in the same area as Naruto and they have been pretty good friends. He is an advanced martial artist and you never want to grapple with him in a fight. Towards the end of his sophomore year he started falling into some really bad stuff, but came clean after a terrifyingly mind opening conversation/fight with Naruto. He now calls the episode his 'preview of hell.'

Currently Dating: ummm… no one really knows because he never has a steady girlfriend, however he thinks himself quite the ladies' man.

~~~~Enjoy~~~~

"_NARUTO!" shouted a female voice._

_Dang it, Granny is going to give me an earful. Well I suppose it's too late to escape. Might as well…_

_Picking up Hinata (Bridal style) he headed towards the area where they would be shooting._

"_Coming Granny!"_

a couple of hours later

After they had revived Hinata with smelling salts, the shoot continued wonderfully. The photographer was thrilled with their work and begged them to do another shoot with him in the future. This embarrassed the couple further. The photographer continued unabashed with his praise until Hinata fainted again. This caused Naruto to panic and the photographer ran off to get someone. A couple of the rest of the people scrambled around nervously not sure what to do because now Naurto was yelling at Tsunade who was laughing.

Eventually everyone *cough*Naruto*cough* was calmed down and Hinata was awake yet again. They called it a day and began cleaning up while Naruto and Hinata changed back into their street clothing.

"So where do you want to go to eat. I know it is only four but I'm guessing you're hungry. I sure am!" Naruto asked Hinata as they walked out of the building. "I have a feeling that a certain two loud mouthed girls will be drilling you for information next time you see them…"

"How about I make some ramen," said Hinata giggling at the grimace Naruto wore while describing Hinata's oldest friends. They had met back in the freshman year of high school. Actually they had all been rather disconnected the only commonality they all shared was a mutual friendship in Naruto. However, after introductions it was clear that Sakura and Ino were determined to help her feel welcome and thus their friendship was born.

Sakura was the great-niece of Mrs. Senju (Tsunade). Her family was the closest thing Naruto had to one. They pretty much grew up together. They are like brother and sister.

Ino was Sakura's friend. Her dad was big in the FBI or some government intelligence agency, no one was really sure. She was filthy rich and loved shopping, but always took care of her friends. She met Naruto well after she met Sakura. The conditions they met in where less than ideal but after a lot of struggling they came to friendly terms.

If you ask Naruto how they met, he will scratch his head and make a weird face that is suppose to indicate he is thinking and say, "I honestly can't remember. Why do you want to know anyway? Oh hey it's Hinata! HEY HINATA! Sorry but I got to go."

If you ask Ino, her eye will probably start twitching and she will screech something along the lines of, "How do you _think_ I know that loud-mouthed baka. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knows him, that idiot. If his stupidity isn't famous enough then surely his BRIGHT ORANGE JUMPSUIT would be! I mean who wears something like that? He looks like an escaped convict! And poor Hinata, she is so sweet, but I worry for that girl. She needs to stop wearing such drab clothing. She needs some style! Oh have you seen…" and you will be bombarded with this and that of fashion. Really you should have known better.

But the real story goes a bit more like this.

It was late November. Sometime when the days are just a bit shorter and the temperature is not so unbearably hot as it is so often in Southern California. Ino was alone at her family's private villa. She was in her sophomore year and currently searching the internet for shoes. It was 10 pm and her parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening so she was set as long as she got all of her homework done before then. Plus it was the weekend.

After purchasing another pair of sandals, Ino turned off the computer and stretched. She got ready for bed and turned on the TV in her room searching for some late night dramas.

Around 12:30 am, as Ino was falling asleep in front of the TV, she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. Groggily she answered. What part of her brain that was functioning was rather annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Ino! *heavy breathing* I need help."

"Sakura? What are you doing? Where are you? It's like midnight."

"Ino…I need you to *heavy breathing* open your back door…"

"What is going on Sakura?" Ino was getting very concerned. She got up and headed down stairs. She was starting to get scared. "Do you need me to call the police?"

"NO! no…please don't…just please open your door…"

"I don't understand Sakura! What is…going…on…*thud*" Ino's phone clattered to the floor. She was stupefied to see her best friend standing on her back porch supporting the unconscious and bloody body of a teenage boy.

"I'll explain later, but I need somewhere safe to hide him."

Ino suddenly realized that the boy looked very much like the hoodlums that wandered the slums of LA. Given the uniquely pattered bandana he wore around his forehead, he probably belonged to a gang. In addition to the dark stains of blood on his clothing, his face was bleeding and his hair was matted with dried blood. Where had Sakura found this gangster? Why was she hiding him? Was he in a gang fight? Ino was lost in confusion. What was going on?

"Ino…" Sakura startled her from her stupor.

"If it's illegal…You know my dad…his work…" Ino didn't know what to do. She knew that if this boy was involved with the law in a bad way then not only was she dead but her family was sunk.

"Please…I just…please…I have nowhere else safe to go." Sakura was hunched over from the weight of the unconscious teen.

Ino signed softly. "I'll grab the first aid."

"Thank you," said Sakura tiredly.

"But you are going to tell me the whole story and no one else will hear about this. My family can't be linked to anything sketchy."

"You're the best…" Sakura said as she set down the boy on the towels that Ino had put on the floor of the kitchen.

About an hour later Sakura and Ino had finished bandaging up the boy and Sakura had given the general story. She promised to fill in the missing details when she herself found out.

After hearing the story, Ino didn't know what to think. Honestly she was terrified of the youth, yet was Sakura despite all that she knew, didn't find the youth dangerous. In fact she had risked a lot to try and save him. Ino really didn't like the idea of her friend endangering herself by associating with such a volatile and violent person.

The boy woke up shortly his piercing blue eyes chilled Ino to the core. She could have sworn that it was not a human looking through those eyes.

Sakura immediately began asking him questions. She kept asking if he was alright; if he had a concussion. She tried to check his bandages but he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Don't."

"But I need to make sure they aren't still bleeding…What are you doing?"

He ignored her question slowly propping himself up on his elbows.

"You need to lie down! You'll make it worse!"

He sent her an icy glare. "I never asked for your help."

Sakura was shocked. She didn't move as he stood up. He staggered a bit before walking slowly out the door.

Ino couldn't believe that he was actually walking away. Not only because of his injuries but, from what Sakura said, he had nothing out there; no reason to try and leave. Looking at her friend she saw the glistening brightness of tearful eyes. That was it! The punk wasn't getting away with being such a jerk towards someone who was just trying to help him.

Getting up she ran to the door and shouted after him. "What is with you? JERK! She was just trying to help. And you are making her worry. She saved your live. What kind of person treats their savior like crap?"

The figure stopped. He was almost completely enveloped by the shadows. He didn't look back however, his head turned so that he was talking back over his shoulder. "I don't deserve her help. I'm a monster. I'm treating her just as should be expected."

Ino was petrified. The steely tone of his voice was the most sinister thing she had ever heard. Yet the raw angst and torture that was barely audible caused her to yell out once more.

"At least give me something to tell her, if you won't in person."

The figure's head slowly turned away, back to facing forward. In an emotionless voice he said, "Tell her that her brother is dead."

Without waiting another moment he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Ino was left on in the doorway, stunned. Her heart raced; she could not stop recalling the chilling venom of his words. Sakura slumped on the floor crying that it was all her fault and a dark eyed young man sat on his motorcycle. Staring at the moon he waited in the driveway. He knew that his friend was lost, but he hoped he wasn't broken…or at least broken beyond repair.

A/N I made a change to chapter two. I just shuffled around the time a bit so that it worked better. So now Naruto and Hinata met late in their Sophomore year. Their love bloomed during the summer after Junior year, and they began dating right before they began Senior year.


End file.
